


Emptiness

by CelyntheRaven



Series: The Shadow and the Spy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelyntheRaven/pseuds/CelyntheRaven
Summary: A glimpse into Theron Shan's thoughts two years after Zakuul invaded the core worlds and took away the love of his life.





	Emptiness

Theron let the taste of Corellian brandy roll around his tongue as he set his half-empty glass on the kitchen counter.

Every night for a couple of years now it had been the same routine, the same ritual. He would get home from work way after reasonable o’clock, pour himself a drink and abandon it after a single sip for the rest of the night.

He had thought getting back to the SIS, drowning himself into work again would have helped keeping his mind away from the void in his heart. He should have known better…

He missed her. He missed her in a way he never thought he’d ever miss anyone.

He’d had his fair share of lovers before her but no man or woman had had that effect on him before. He’d been hers the moment he’d met her. And now she was gone.

He let out a sigh as he embraced the view from his apartment window. At least getting his job back allowed him to do something. Trying to find a way to fight this new enemy was no easy task but he’d never been one to just sit there and watch the galaxy implode. And who knew? He might even get a little retribution along the way. He wondered for a second if she would have approved of that. He’d like to think she would.

But even work was becoming frustrating. A new “Eternal” Empire had appeared from nowhere overpowering the whole galaxy after snuffing out its brightest star and all the Republic was doing was trying to use it as an advantage against a battered Sith Empire.

Theron shook his head. He was giving himself a headache. Another habit he’d picked these past years.

Sometimes he wondered if this galaxy was worth saving or fighting for, just to imagine the frown on her face if she’d find out. She had never been one to give up; she’d proven that again and again. He loved her for that. He’d lost her for that…

He sighed again as he rested his forehead on his arm against the window. He would have given anything to kiss her freckled forehead goodnight as she fell asleep in his arms just once more. Anything.

He clenched his fist and resigned himself to another sleepless night. He had to find a way to keep going, one small stray of hope to hold on to.

He frowned as his implant signaled him of an incoming transmission from the last frequency he would have expected.

He swallowed the knot in his throat before answering. “Lana?”

“Theron,” her voice was both tensed and relieved. “Such a relief to reach you! I have news.”

His heart skipped a beat. “News?”

“I’ve found her.” His heart skipped another beat. “She’s alive, Theron. Khessya is alive and she needs you…”


End file.
